Finally Me And You Together (remake)
by Lizzyreedus1212
Summary: After Lori dies Rick needs more love in his life, the kind of love your kids can't give you. So he finds that love in Glenn and Glenn finds what he needs in Rick. But now something has happened to Glenn nobody thought would ever happen. Will people be hurt in the process. Lets see what happens. Rick Grimes/Glenn Rhee mpreg


Finally Me And You Together

Glenn/rick Glenn mpreg  
Warning there is slash and mpreg so if you dont like that stuff this is your chance to go back and enjoy the story. Tell me what you think, if you want me to continue or not.

* * *

Rick and Glenn relationship started a while after Lori's death and Judith's birth. Maggie and Glenn's relationship had ended when she talked to him after the incident with The Governor. The longer she kept to herself the more they drifted. Now, that Carol and Daryl were finally together it only seemed natural, people would start pairing up.  
They had been together almost a year, when Glenn had became sick. He was puking almost everyday, and his chest began to hurt. Rick was worried sick and some people had thought he got some other form of the virus. After Hershel had checked him ten times over, he sent Daryl of to get a pregnancy test. When he came back Glenn took it and it showed a positive. That had to be the most scariest and happiest day of Glenn's life.  
Rick was another story though. Thoughts of what happened to Lori plagued his mind for days. He had wanted to be happy but he was worried for Glenn's well being. Judith now almost two was ecstatic about the new baby brother or sister. She even started to call Glenn mommy. Glenn had to explain to her that he was a daddy, too.  
Carl, on the other hand, was very restraint to Glenn. He didn't acknowledge his father's relationship. He tried actually tried his very best to avoid Glenn, only talking to him when necessary.  
The rest of the group were happy for them, even Maggie. Though at first Daryl was a little weirded out. He finally said that if they liked 'that' then he was cool with it ,too. Hershel was trying to figure out the safest way for the baby to be born, too.  
Glenn sighed, and kissed Rick.  
"Hi... Have you been staring at me the whole time i was asleep?" Glenn asked in a quite and tired voice.  
"Yeah i was just wondering how on earth i got so darn lucky. I love you so much!" He replied putting his hand and resting it on Glenn's still flat belly.  
"How can you still love me and think I'm gorgeous when soon I'm going to be really fat!?" How dare he say that.  
"Baby i will love you no matter what and i don't care how fat you might get. I just want you and the baby to be healthy when its time for it to come into the world-" " ok first your suppose to say i'll still look skinny." He said cutting him off.  
"Sorry gorgeous, do you want to take a shower together."  
Rick suggested  
"Yeah, yeah. We should get up and start the day." Glenn's voice still held a sleepy tone to it  
After there shower they both went down and ate what was left of some of the bad cereal. When him and Glenn sat down and started eating Daryl came over and said  
"Where running low on medicines and formula… so everyone was wondering if your up to go on a run with Michonne and maybe even you Rick?" I didn't want glenn to go. I wanted him to stay.  
" Rick please can we go i haven't been outside and around in a while?" Glenn whined giving me a puppy dog face. So I finally let him go with me.  
"Sure we can all go we leave tomorrow mourning at first sunrise ." I order, I hope glenn was happy.  
Glenn was excited, he hated how Rick only wanted him to stay in the cell block. He understood that Rick didn't want him to go through the same as Lori so only a certain amount of people where out at the same time, so all the walkers weren't attached as much.  
For the rest of the day Rick was helping Michonne get the car set up and the supplies if they had to stay longer then they wanted to. So after a while when it was almost diiner time they both finally came in and Glenn ran to Rick and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around Ricks neck. When they pulled back for a need of oxygen. Glenn said "Baby i missed you so much. You most be so tired and hungry after dinner I want you to take a shower and then get some rest I'll be up later" Glenn playfully order Rick to do. They had a big day tomorrow. So when Rick was done and went to lay down in his bed to wait for Glenn and when Glenn came in there shared cell, he through off his shirt and jeans leaving him in nothing but his boxers just like Rick.  
"Come on baby we need to get to sleep. I love you and sweet dreams. " Rick whispered into Glenn's' ear as he lied down on the bed. While Rick pressed himself against the younger man to show he was there and wasn't leaving for nothing.  
"I love you too and sweet dreams to you too" Glenn lazily whispered as he fell asleep a minute later.

* * *

Thank you and remember read &review.


End file.
